This project was initiated in FY2016. To date we have collected samples of approximately 50 Malignant Peripheral Nerve sheath tumors and their corresponding patient blood samples. We have designed and built a targeted capture sequencing panel that will assess the mutational status of the genes found to be commonly mutated in MPNST tumors, including NF1, TP53, CDKN2A, and members of the polycomb repressor complex. We have completed sequencing of approximately 20 human atypical neurofibroma lesions and completed the data analysis. To discover heterogeneity and tumor subpopulations of cells within a tumor, we have built and optimized a method for single cell RNA sequencing using droplet based microfluidics. To date we have completed single cell sequencing and data analysis from multiple MPNST cell lines.